


The one true star

by Haruka43



Category: My imagination
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Kamidere, Multi, Tsundere, deredere, idol, minor abuse, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka43/pseuds/Haruka43
Summary: this is a love triangle story the main character us named (deal with it) you go to school you are not really liked by anyone you only have a few friends online but what no one knows is that you have a super secret





	The one true star

Nanami sighed as she woke up to the sound of her alarm clock.She really didn't want to go to school and face more torment but she had to she really wanted to get a diploma. So she got out of bed and put on her uniform.Nanami brushed her hair made toast and grabbed her bag before walking out of the house and heading to school. Walking on the other side of the side walk away from everybody. :small time skip: Nanami sighed as she sat in class reading her book she heard whispers around her. she knew that they where talking about her she ignored it like usual. "hey bitch catch this" the guy behind Nanami then threw something at her head. She turned around and caught the eraser before it hit her face she dropped it to the ground and went back to reading as the guy looked at her astonished .Nanami tried to hide her smirk :another time skip: the lunch bell rang and Nanami got up immediately and went  to her locker to get her bento and she walked unto the roof to eat her lunch. She heard footsteps and smiled weakly as she saw a guy looking annoyed. "why weren't you walking with me before school" a tall black hair boy said the second he saw her " I uh you were late so I went ahead."  the boy frowned "you Baka I told you not to to leave without me you get lost to easily." Nanami frowned " no I don't" the boy laughed "you couldn't find the bathroom when we were in kindergarten" Nanami sighed  

( ok ok ok breaking the the fourth wall here Hi I'm Nanami nice to meet you and the guy you've just met is Kaito he is my childhood friend he is the same age as me has black messy hair and normally wears the school uniform but doesn't like it very much   His personality well to put it in kind terms he's a total tsundere hehehe but I deal with him so I hope you like this bye)


End file.
